Sweet Treat
by Vividfairy20
Summary: John comes home to a very sweet surprise.


John had just got on the rode after a long flight; he couldn't wait to come home to his lovely wife Nicole. After not seeing her for three long, lonely weeks, he was finally coming home. He hated being away from her for so long as she did too, but he always promised her that he was coming back to her and her only. John was gonna call to let Nikki know he landed, but he wanted it to surprise her when he opens the front door. But little did he know was there going to be a surprise for him, when he gets there.

John drove up, parking in the drive way, he got out grabbing his bag and the flowers he bought for Nikki on his way home; she did love daisies. He opened the door, dropping his bag on the floor, closing the door behind him.

"Honey, I'm home." He said, with a bright smile.

"I'm in the kitchen." John heard. He removed his coat and shoes, going into the kitchen to greet his beautiful lady.

"I got something for yoooh shit." John said looking at the image before him that instantly caused a massive boner. There Nicole was in the kitchen; she was bent over, taking a batch of baked cupcakes out the oven. She was wearing pink panties that fit her so perfectly over gloriously round ass. The apron she wore was white with orange, pink and red floral pattern and a pink bow tie wrapped around her back. John could see that she wasn't wearing anything underneath. Nikki stood up, placing the cupcakes on the stove; she turned around greeting her husband with a smile.

"Hi there, Superman, how was work?" She asked, placing the cupcakes in the wraps. John couldn't find the words to speak, no less open his mouth. He was too busy concentrating on the sight before him. Seeing her half naked and making cupcakes in the kitchen was the hottest thing he's seen. If there was a contest of who was the sexiest housewife, she would definitely win.

John shook his head, fumbling his words a bit. "Uh…um, work was…oh god, work was great…and you know great stuff." His voice cracked at the last part.

Nikki nodded. "Oh that's nice."

"What-uh, what have you been up to?"

Nikki shrugged. "Oh, just cleaning around the house, photo-shoots, interviews and hanging with Brie. You know something funny happened when we were at the store the other day." She giggled.

"What happened?"

"Well, we were in the milk isle, until this woman came up to us…." As Nikki went on talking, John starting fading out. How could he listen when she was looking like that? John was watching her movements and everything she did was just turning him on even more. Nikki came in front of him, placing the cupcakes down. She grabbed the flat spoon, scooping up icing, spreading it over the cupcakes. John could see a peek of her cleavage in the apron as she leaned over to reach the sprinkles. When she finished, Nikki went over a place the cupcakes in the refrigerator. She bent over, giving her husband another good view of her ass. John could hardly contain himself; he wanted to just take her right then and there.

"So I guess you could say it was funny, but also confusing…John are you listening?" Nikki looked over her shoulder at John as her long hair, spread carelessly across her bare back.

He jumped out of his thoughts. "Huh? Oh yea, yea, I agree with you." Nikki smirked at him. "Right."

Nikki took the spoon she mixed the icing. "I added some cool whip to the strawberry frosting to give it a light and creamier taste. Here try some-oh." Nikki said as she 'accidently' spilled some frosting on herself. It fell, nearly in between her cleavage. She wiped some up with her finger, spreading the icing more on her chest. She looked up at John smiling innocently, shrugging her shoulders. "Oops" She said licking off the icing from her finger.

John looked on as the tightening feeling in his pants began to ache. _This woman is trying to kill me._ He thought as he watched her.

"Mmm, this taste than I thought, here baby, try some." She said, wiping more frost from her chest with the same finger, putting it up to John's mouth. He wrapped his lips around her finger, sucking off the whipped frosting. He looked at her, twirling his tongue around her finger. Nikki felt herself becoming wet instantly as she watched her husband, licking her pink gloss lips. John released her finger from his mouth.

"Taste good, doesn't it?" Nikki whispered, smirking. John didn't speak; he stared before pulling her around, pressing her body closes to his, wrapping his muscled arms around her curvy figure. John lifted Nikki up on the counter, she wrapped her legs around him as her hands went under his shirt, she moaned biting her lip as she feels his muscle built chest. John lowered his head licking away the remains of icing on her breast. Nikki moaned, feeling John lick and bite at her skin. She tilted her head back feeling him kiss his way up her neck. She brought her arms from under his shirt, around his neck, running her fingers through his short hair. John continued on her neck, before kissing his way up to her lips, where Nikki opened her mouth willingly, letting John's tongue battle with hers, their mouths moving together. Nikki broke the kiss, getting a groan of frustration from John.

"I missed you." She kissed him.

"I missed you too; so, is this what you wear while baking?" John smirked, looking down her apron.

Nikki rubbed her hands over his shirt. "Mhm, and I made you a special treat, because you have been working so much, I thought you could use a break." She said, giving him a kiss on the lips. John smiled into the kiss, pulling her up against his body more. His hands went to the bow tie on her apron, untying it. Nikki's apron came loose, hanging on from her neck. John lifted the apron over her head, throwing over his shoulder. She leaned back on her hands pushing out her chest, sweeping her hair over the shoulder, while a sultry smile forms on her pink glossy lips. John kissed her neck, lowering down to her soft, perky mounds.

Nikki tilted her head back, running her manicured fingers through his short hair. She let out a moan, feeling him bite gently on her skin. She gasped out a giggle feeling him teasing her breasts with his teeth and sucked on them gently before kissing his way back to her lips. Nikki pulled from the kiss as she lifted John's shirt up, along with his hat, over his head, throwing it to the side. She rubbed her hands up and down his smooth chest, admiring his built form. Leaning forward, she placed small seductive kisses over his chest, suckling gently on the skin as she went along. John groaned feeling Nikki's right hand slide down his body, grabbing hold of his already hard anatomy. She pulled him into a kiss again, pulling down the zipper in front and putting her hand through it, giving his erection a stroke. John moaned into the kiss, feeling himself grow harder by the second.

John removed his wife's hand from his jeans and picks her up from the counter onto the living room couch. Nikki unbuttons his jean shorts, but John takes her hands, raising them over her head. He leans his head down to kiss her, then moved his lips to neck, biting on it, leading down to her naked chest.

Nikki moaned, tilting her head back as John placed his mouth on her nipples, giving them each affection. He continued down her body, placing tender kisses on her stomach then down on her center. Nikki spread her legs open, gripping the couch as John's mouth massaged her through her panties. She felt his tongue run over making Nikki arch her back, letting out a whimper. John felt himself smirk, seeing how he made his wife feel. He took his mouth off her, taking off her shoes, throwing them to the ground. Lacing his fingers through the band, John slid her panties off flinging them over his shoulder. He leaned back down with his face over her wet core. Nikki was panting with anticipation, she let out a soft cry as John put his mouth on her again. Her face scrunching with pleasure as his talented tongue worked in and out of her, she looked down seeing his face buried between her thighs with her legs over his shoulders. John felt her burst into his mouth, moaning as he took in the sweet nectar that flowed from her flower.

He licked his lips, while unbuckling his jeans taking them off along with his boxers. He settled back down between her legs, giving her a peck.

"God, I missed this, three weeks away from you is to damn long for me." He said, giving her another kiss.

Nikki gave him a soft smile, placing a hand on his cheek. "I missed you too, every night I dreamed you were lying next to me, holding me."

John smiled down at her, brushing away a piece of hair from her face. "Well, I'm here now and I'm not going away any time soon, until I spend every second of my time showing you how much I missed you...and I love you."

She looked up at him with tears forming as she whispered out. "I love you too."

John concealed his mouth over his wife's, sliding his member inside her walls. He moaned in her mouth, loving the feeling of being inside her for the first time in weeks. He started moving back and forth as Nikki took her mouth from John's letting out panting moans. She locked her legs around her waist wanting him to be closer to her body. Nikki tried to put her arms around his neck, but John stopped her, grabbing her and placing them on each side of her head. John held them down, lacing his fingers with hers. Nikki felt his breaths hitting her lips as he continued moving in and out of her.

"Oh, right there baby." She moaned out.

"Right there?" John panted out. Nikki nodded letting him know that found her spot.

"Ah, ah, ah, ooooh, oh John go faster." On her commend, he went and picked up the pace.

"Oh, ooooh, yes..yes..yes!"

"You like that baby?"

"Aaah, yes, oh John, don't stop please don't stop."

"Oh," He smirked. "I'm not gonna stop until you can't fucking walk straight." He growled as he started pounding into her. The sound of skin slapping against each other and passionate noises filled the living room silence. John groaned as he watched Nikki's body move from the motion of his hard thrusts. Her skin was sweaty as her head tilted back with her eyes closed and mouth agape. What turned him on the most was watching his wife's face as he made love to her.

"Uh, uh, aaah, John I'm almost there." She panted.

"Yea, me too baby."

Nikki opened her eyes, seeing John's blue lustful ones stare back into her brown orbs. She saw sweat run down his face as he grunted, looking down in concentration.

Nikki let out a high pitch squeal as she felt herself let go. John groaned releasing right after her, burying his face in her neck. He gave a few more thrusts, before collapsing on top of her. Their sweaty skin stuck together as they held onto one another. Nikki felt her legs come apart from his back as her right hand clutched the back of John's head and the other rubbing his sweat covered back.

Nikki kissed the side of his face before he lifted his head, giving her a kiss. John slide his tongue across her bottom lip, making her give him access in. Tongues entwining together as they lead on a mini make out session. The couple separated for some much needed oxygen. John placed his forehead against hers, giving Nikki a smile.

"Beautiful."

Nikki smiled back, lovingly. This is what she missed when John was away, besides making love together, she loved the look of love and admiration she got from her husband.

"So are you." Nikki replied, giving him another kiss. John took himself out of her before sitting up.

"All this psychical activity has got me starving, lets eat those cupcakes you made."

Nikki giggled. "Don't you want to eat dinner first?" She asked, grabbing her panties off the floor.

"Sweetheart, you already filled that part, now I want dessert." Nikki gasped, giving him a smack on the shoulder. "John!"

He laughed, shrugging. "What? just being honest." He said, standing, pulling her up with him. John wrapped his arms around his wife, kissing her on the forehead.

"Or how about I just get my dessert in the shower?" He lowered his voice. Nikki laughed, rubbing his chest.

"The cupcakes will do you just fine." She said, leaving him to go upstairs.

"Not as fine as you though." John followed.

_End_


End file.
